The present invention relates to self-service kiosks and more specifically to a method of displaying information by a network kiosk.
Retailers have a desire to sell their products over networks, such as global networks which are a part of the World Wide Web (WWW or “web”) and which use the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP protocol). These retailers wish to provide Internet server web sites which offer the same features as Internet server web sites available to home shoppers who use their computers to connect to the Internet server web sites.
Kiosks provide a publicly-accessible computing platform for displaying web pages from retailer web sites. Kiosks may be located within a retailer's transaction establishment or elsewhere, such as in shopping malls. Kiosks may be easily networked to retailer web sites using the TCP/IP protocol. Web pages from web sites may be displayed using known and available web software, such as Microsoft® Internet Explorer software.
When not in use, a network kiosk may be configured to display advertisements and other attracting information. The kiosk stops the display when an operator begins use of the kiosk.
It would be advantageous instead for the kiosk to sense the presence of an operator and automatically display a start or “home” page. It would also be advantageous for the kiosk to display different attracting information at different sensed distances of nearby people.